All Hollow's Eve
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: Dracula can't hold back his passions for Anna anymore. This is a one part story. Sorry! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked it so much! Please feel free to review :]


----"You can tell the character of the person by their heart beat. Yours Anna is so fast," he clapped

his hands to the beat, "I can almost dance to the beat." He made his way around a pillar in the

dimly lit throne room in his own castle, still clapping to the beat, following the sound of her heart

around. All was dark except for the moon light that shone through the stained glass windows and

the occasional flash of lightning from the storm that raged just outside. Anna tried to quite her

heavy breathing. She had been captured just early that morning when Dracula was fast asleep and

managed to escape from the clutches of the incredibly stupid Igor; running through the castle and

hiding all day to end up here; tracked and trapped by her heart. "You're strong willed I give you

that," he shot around a pillar. Nothing. He smiled and moved to the next one, slowly creeping

around it he grabbed her arm and pinned her against it. "But you're not strong enough to escape,"

he pinned her hands above her. "Hello Anna," he breathed against her neck. He felt his dark side

pressing through. Her pulse excited the inner beast. "How have you been love?" He looked into

her eyes, his voice husky, inches from her face. "I've been better," she stared back at him, fire

burning in her eyes. He saw it. "I like knowing my effect on you," he laughed, a dark shallow laugh.

"You're more disgusting than a wet werewolf," she spat. "You're tongue…so sharp. I wonder how it

tastes," with a cry of protest, he crushed her mouth with his.

--Anna tried to push him back, but found that she was much weaker than he was. His broad

muscular shoulders pinned her back. His tongue imploring her even further, his tongue caressed

hers. He took one hand and trailed it down her neck to the swell of her breast. With one finger he

traced over the swell. She felt herself start to give into the pleasures. _What are you doing!_ Her

mind screamed at her, but her body ignored her. All of her senses were aware of what a man this

was, and what he was capable of doing. This both frightened her and excited her. Her mind kept

butting in. _ANNA! _It screamed. She opened her eyes. Embarrassed and ashamed at what she had

just done, she pushed away, not looking him in the eyes. Those powerful, lustful eyes. "Perhaps

some dancing will," he looked over her, "_loosen_ us up." Sensing her about to run, he put a charm

on her. She collapsed, Dracula catching her in his arms. A flash of lightning lit up the room.

----Music played at a distance. Her head felt foggy. She couldn't open her eyes, but she didn't

panic. She felt as if she were in a dream, moving from cloud to cloud, moving…with the music. The

music came closer and she felt a warm wind over her mouth, then pressing on it. She opened her

eyes, to look Dracula right in his. "Good evening," he swirled around. "Have a nice nap," he took

her free hand in his. "You make my skin crawl," she said with contempt. He turned her back into his

chest. "This is not all I can do with your skin," he breathed into her ear. She sucked in a breath.

Looking around she saw hundreds of other vampire couples, dancing all around them. "No good to

look around dear," he dipped her, "VanHelsing's dead. It's just us." He slowly brought her back up,

enjoying the low cut dress for a moment. She looked at him in horror. "Yes," he smiled. She went

to smack him when he caught her arm and brought her over to a secluded corner where another

vampire couple had the same idea. "Go," he ordered them and they hurried out. "He was using you

Anna. He was a werewolf long before he was bit by your brother. Unlike your brother, he could

control it. He didn't get bit by your brother, he knew that if he said he did and tell you his story about

'helping' others like your brother, you would go through with his plan, willingly. He used your

feelings towards him to his advantage," he traced her lips with a finger. "He knew about the healing

potion I had and knew the only way to find out how to get here and to me was through you," he saw

his words come to realization within her. "No," she breathed, unable to believe it. Un-wanting to

believe it. "Yes," his face was solemn. "I had him killed when I found out that he was going to

switch you with your brother at my first attempt at rising my children, but as you can probably tell,"

his eyes washed over her body, hungrily. "I am without children, and without a bride," he brushed

back a loose strand of hair from her forehead. She gasped in response to his touch. He smiled a

devilish smile, with those perfect white teeth. He traced her mouth with is before another assault of

it. His hardness pressed urgently against her. He waited for her response before moving her

towards the library door. She was hesitant at first but soon melted in. Taking her around the waist,

he guided her through the oak door and closed it behind them. Exploring her mouth with his tongue

he removed his dress cloak. She helped him with his silk vest. "You have no heart beat," she said,

stopping over where a human heart would normally be pumping. He stared into her eyes, his full of

passion and desire. "Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled," he worked his way behind her,

breathing in her womanly scent as he went. He began to unlatch the back brackets of her corset,

kissing the bits of skin he exposed on the way down. He brushed his hands up and over her

shoulders, over her breasts and began to undo the two decorative latches at the center. Anna

gasped. Her knees felt weak. Letting go; the fabric fell to reveal which he desired for so long. He

watched as her chest rose and fell. He placed a kiss at the nape of her neck and she fell to her

knees. Catching her, he gently lowered her to the tiger skin rug. He removed his white tunic to

reveal the most beautifully sculpted chest she had ever seen. She reached out to trace the hard

sinews, somehow unashamed. He let her, watching. He wanted nothing more to take her as his,

and his alone. No other man would have her, _ever_. Taking her hand in his, he turned it and placed a

kiss on her wrist. He could almost taste the blood on his lips, arousing him further. "Now," he

loosened his breeches. He saw the fear rise in her eyes. "It's ok," he kissed her, reassuring her.

She nodded, but still unsure. His breeches were fully removed, revealing him in all his might. Her

eyes went wide. "But you're so…_big_," he smiled at her innocence. "Yes," he replied, satisfied. His

eyes turned dark and hungry again. He licked at her full bottom lip, taking in the taste of her. He

kissed along her jaw line, down her neck until he ended at her pulse. He breathed on her neck,

sending shivers up her spine. He felt his inner darkness rise, but subdued it. Later, he told it. Now

he wanted Anna as his own. He trailed down to her breast and took it in his mouth. Anna rose,

clenching the rug in her fist. He moved to the other one and with one hand traced a finger down to

the curls of her womanhood. She sucked in a heavy breath. With his finger he probed, seeking

what he wanted. "You're ready," he breathed. She nodded, unable to take much more torture. He

positioned himself above her and took her head between his hands; he looked her in the eyes.

With one thrust he entered her warm heat. He groaned as she rose to meet him, biting her bottom

lip. An un-human growl left his throat and he sought deeper yet. Anna felt herself grow tighter yet,

until she thought that she would collapse on herself. Performing the age old rhythm, Anna rocked

her hips to meet his thrusts. His hunger grew as did his thrusts. A groan left Anna's throat, driving

him further yet until they both shattered and came as one. His inner beast came through and he

went for her throat. She felt a tiny prick as he feasted; then the warm wetness of his healing lick. He

breathed heavy; his forehead on hers. None of his brides ever made him feel this, _alive_. "Wanna'

go again?" he opened his eyes to her changed ones, surprised to hear her voice changed and

more erotic and self confident. His smile turned devilish, as did hers. This time he would do _much_

more. She was with him forever now.


End file.
